


Recipe For Love

by sunshinexbomb



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chef AU, Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: Claude’s usually not one for leaving YouTube comments, nasty or otherwise, but he can’t help himself this time.why would you do that to a poor grilled cheese?????he writes, adding a string of frowning faces at the end before hitting send.--In which Danny is a YouTuber who makes videos showing simple, kid-friendly recipes for parents and Claude accidentally becomes obsessed with his channel (or maybe just Danny himself).





	Recipe For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/gifts).



> For shmorgas! I combined two of your prompts: "youtuber au" and "cooking au". I really hope you enjoy this - I always love writing in Claude's voice so it was fun to finally do some Claude/Danny.
> 
> Thanks to TC and Kassie for the beta and to the wonderful mods who worked hard to organize this exchange!

It’s Isabelle who sends Claude the video. All the message says is _this should be pretty relevant to your interests_ with a link to YouTube underneath it.

Claude opens it because he doesn’t have anything better to do and hopes that it’s one of those videos where dogs play in the snow for the first time. He fucking loves those.

He frowns when he sees the channel is something called “DannysDinners” and frowns harder when he notices the video is called “Kid Friendly Grilled Cheese Recipe”.

What kind of grilled cheese isn’t kid friendly?

Claude is about to close out of the video when the title card passes to show a man in a chef’s hat and an apron decorated with three kid-sized handprints in descending order. The handprints have names underneath them, Caelan, Carson, and Cameron.

Claude keeps watching, only because he’s curious, and definitely not because Danny has a cute smile that’s all dimpled and crinkly-eyed.

“Hi guys. So, as you all know, here at Danny’s Dinners we like to keep things simple, but simple doesn’t mean you can’t add something to healthy to balance things out for your kids,” Danny says, smiling into the camera. Claude grins at Danny’s Québécois.

Claude settles into his couch, listening to Danny talk. His voice is deep and soothing and he speaks a lot with his hands - he never keeps them still, always gesticulating when he’s not moving through pots and pans and ingredients. Danny explains his kids’ love of grilled cheese, how he loves experimenting with the dish to make it a bit more hearty and healthy for them to eat when they’re always demanding it. Claude doesn’t understand why you would mess with a classic, but then again, he’s also not a parent.

For the most part, the recipe is standard, nothing that Claude doesn’t already do for his own sandwiches.

And then Danny adds the vegetables.

“What the fuck?” Claude whispers, watching in horror.

This is unacceptable.

“This guy’s a mess,” Claude says to himself.

The finished product looks more like a panini than a grilled cheese and under other circumstances, Claude would probably agree it looks amazing. However, these are not normal circumstances.

Claude’s usually not one for leaving YouTube comments, nasty or otherwise, but he can’t help himself this time. _why would you do that to a poor grilled cheese?????_ he writes, adding a string of frowning faces at the end before hitting send.

Claude sends Isabelle a long, rambling text message before clicking back into the YouTube app.

He probably shouldn’t go through the related videos, but his curiosity gets the best of him.

\--

Claude will never admit to anyone - especially not Isabelle - how long he spent on his couch watching Danny’s videos. The first one is a couple years old, shot on a shitty camera that makes the picture grainy and makes Danny’s voice echo through the speakers.

Danny is open and candid in his videos. He talks about his three kids, about his divorce, about how before he found himself taking care of his sons on his own, he barely knew how to feed himself let alone how to keep up with the appetites of three hockey-playing boys.

In some of the earlier videos, Danny looks run-down and exhausted. Claude wonders why he chooses to do this, if it’s just to let off some steam or to have some time on his own. Or maybe it’s a way to fill the silence of his house when his kids are off with their mom. Claude knows one thing for sure, and it’s that Danny looks happiest in the videos where his kids join him in the kitchen.

\--

Before he goes to bed that night, Claude notices a reply on the comment he left on the first video.

 _i’m sure you couldn’t do better, mon amie,_ it says from Danny’s account, and Claude snorts.

He’s sure he can.

\--

“Did you know your handsome chef has an Instagram?” Isabelle asks Claude on the phone a couple days later.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Claude says - like a liar. He has one of Danny’s videos pulled up on his laptop, following it along to make pancakes at the stove. His don’t look nearly as thick and fluffy as Danny’s but they don’t look terrible either.

“Don’t play dumb - you never logged out of your YouTube account on Eric’s laptop. We can see everything you’re watching.”

Claude’s face turns warm and it’s definitely not because of the heat from the stove. “Why are you spying on my YouTube account, you weirdo.”

“So I know to send you Danny’s Instagram account,” Isabelle says like it’s obvious.

Claude sighs and at least waits until he’s done with his pancakes to follow Danny’s account. He snaps a picture, picks a filter that hides some of the burned edges, and makes sure to tag Danny in it.

It’s stupid, but Claude can’t wipe the smile off his face when there’s a like from Danny’s account within minutes.

\--

Danny’s Instagram is different from his YouTube channel.

Sometimes he posts previews of his new videos, but more often it’s more personal. There’s pictures of his kids enjoying his meals, all of them working in the kitchen together, Danny serving snacks to a gaggle of kids in hockey gear at a rink that Claude recognizes the name of from the GeoTag.

Every once in a while, Claude leaves comments on the pictures. Usually, Danny replies. He’s witty and he’s funny and even through text he often picks up on Claude’s sarcasm and humor.

Claude doesn’t have, like, a crush on Danny or anything, because that’d be ridiculous, but it’s hard not to feel a little enamored with his smile and his charm and the way he’s so good with his kids.

It’d just be nice to know Danny as someone more than the guy he sees in videos and pictures.

\--

Claude tries to make Danny’s grilled cheese recipe one night and hates that it turns out amazing.

He’s loath to call it a grilled cheese, but there’s no denying it’s good.

Before he finishes, Claude takes a picture of half the sandwich, posting it to Instagram with the caption _i still think my usuals are better, but this is okay too, i guess_. He makes sure to tag Danny in it.

Claude has no idea whether or not Danny remembers him and that first comment on his video. Claude’s YouTube and Instagram usernames are the same, but Danny gets hundreds of comments every day. There’s no way Claude’s would stick out against the rest.

That’s what Claude thinks at least, until he gets a request for a DM on Instagram.

_**dannysdinners** _

**dannysdinners  
** _Are you ever going to show me this amazing grilled cheese of yours then? Or are you all talk and no grill skill?_

**28cgiroux  
** _are you challenging me to a grilled cheese off?_

**dannysdinners  
** _Maybe so. Can’t have someone dragging my grilled cheese through the dirt like this._

 **28cgiroux  
** _i’ll take you up on that anytime i won’t have to drag your sandwiches through the dirt because next to mine yours will taste like dirt anyway_

 **dannysdinners  
** _Bold words from a man who still burns his pancakes._

 **28cgiroux  
** _leave my pancakes out of this!!!_

 **dannysdinners  
** _I noticed from your profile you live in Philly. How about we arrange a little meet up? You can put your money where your mouth is._

Claude pauses at Danny’s last message. Is he really about to do this? Is he really about to meet with this random guy who he doesn’t know apart from his YouTube videos to - of all things - make him a fucking sandwich?

Claude supposes he’s done more ridiculous things in his life, especially to talk to people with nice smiles that make his stomach flip.

**28cgiroux  
** _name the time and the place and i’ll be there._

\--

Danny, it turns out, lives in an average-sized house in the New Jersey suburbs. His lawn is neat and well-kept, the car in his driveway clean and obviously treated with care. There’s two Philadelphia Flyers magnets on the bumper, as well as stickers for youth hockey clubs on the back window.

There’s butterflies in his stomach as Claude rings the doorbell. He can’t believe he’s doing this, that he’s in New Jersey on Danny’s doorstep like they’re friends and not just a couple of guys who have exchanged a few messages through social media.

Claude wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, taking a deep breath as the doorknob twists, door opening to reveal Danny on the other side.

Danny’s a couple inches shorter than Claude and his smile is even more blinding in real life. Claude’s knees feel a bit weak.

“You must be Claude,” Danny says, holding his hand out and Claude shakes it, hoping that his own isn’t too clammy.

“Um, yeah, it’s nice to meet you,” Claude says.

“You too,” Danny says, his smile growing. “Sorry about the mess,” Danny apologizes as he leads Claude inside.

It’s not that bad, some hockey gear lying around, shoes in the hallway, a hoodie strewn over the back of the couch in the living room that Claude passes as Danny takes him towards the kitchen. The house feels cozy, lived in. It’s a nice change from the apartment that Claude rents and lives in by himself.

“I don’t mind,” Claude says honestly.

Danny’s kitchen is a bit neater than the other rooms they passed, but there’s an open math book and papers strewn across the breakfast table and a couple of dirty dishes in the sink.

“You can set that on the counter,” Danny says, motioning towards the bag in Claude’s hand, and Claude follows his suggestion. “You brought your own stuff to cook with?”

“Just key ingredients,” Claude says, shrugging. He takes a seat at the breakfast bar, watching as Danny pulls things out of the fridge.

“This wasn’t, like, weird, right?” Danny asks, smiling a little sheepishly as he lays stuff out on the counter. “My kids were pulling my leg all last night and so were my friends. Said I probably shouldn’t have invited some random guy that follows me on Instagram to my house.”

“It’s a little weird,” Claude admits, grin spreading across his face. “You weren’t worried that I’d be some kind of weirdo or murderer or something?”

“Well, I’ve been checking out your Instagram for a while - watching your stories and stuff. You seem normal enough,” Danny says, shrugging and then freezes, blushing when he sees the grin on Claude’s face.

“You’ve been checking me out on Instagram?” Claude asks, and he absolutely can’t help the shit-eating grin that spreads across his face.

“Um, just you know, when you tag me in stuff,” Danny says, quickly. He’s still blushing, avoiding Claude’s eye. “Well, do you want to get started then? Show me this excellent grilled cheese of yours.”

Claude’s smile grows as he hops off his stool, coming around to Danny’s side.

\--

Working in the kitchen with Danny is easy.

Claude wonders if it’s because he’s watched Danny’s videos so many times, or if they just have a natural ease around them, but Claude knows exactly how to navigate around Danny so they’re not getting in each other’s way. Danny asks Claude questions as they work, about everything, his job, his friends, how long he’s in been in Philly, what hockey teams he follows. Danny’s voice is just as comforting here in his kitchen as it is coming through the speakers of Claude’s laptop and Claude loves the chance to speak easily and naturally in Québécois even if his English has gotten loads better over the years.

“How did you get into the YouTube thing?” Claude asks as he stands over the stove, pressing on the slowly sizzling sandwich he has in his pan.

Danny blushes, laughing a little. “A couple of friends pushed me to do it. Said I needed a hobby,” he explains, rolling his eyes. “They loved some of the stuff I would make for my kids and said it’d be great if I could teach them. Videos seemed easier than holding cooking classes.”

“I can’t cook for shit,” Claude admits. “Except this, I’m good at this.”

The scent of his sandwich is mouth-wateringly buttery as it heats up slowly. Danny’s smells amazing too, the scent richer with his combined cheeses and sizzling vegetables. Claude’s stomach growls loudly.

“I wasn’t too good either at first,” Danny says. “That’s why all my recipes are easy-to-make kind of things. Perfect for a single dad on the run and kids who care more about getting fed after practice than what they’re actually eating.”

Claude laughs softly, watching as Danny flips his sandwich over with practiced ease. Nothing falls out even though the sandwich is so much more full than Claude’s own. Claude tries not to think about how soft Danny’s touch probably is.

They finish up in easy silence, Danny getting plates out of the cupboard. They’re the cheap melamine ones that kids use. Claude’s has pictures of dinosaurs on it.

He plates his sandwich, sliding it out of the pan and him and Danny switch, Claude getting Danny’s in front of him.

“Bon appétit,” Danny says, picking his sandwich up and Claude does the same.

Danny’s sandwich is bursting with flavor, spicy and savory but not too rich despite the ingredients. Claude actually moans a little, blushing when Danny gives him a smug grin.

“Still think yours is better?” Danny asks and Claude glares.

“Fuck you, you know yours is better,” he says and Danny laughs loudly.

“Yours isn’t bad,” Danny says, already halfway done. “Simple, but effective. Sometimes simple is better, no?”

“God, how did you make this?” Claude asks in between big bites. “I followed your recipe exactly and it tasted like shit compared to this.”

“Well, if you want, I could show you sometime?” Danny says and Claude tilts his head questioningly.

“I thought you didn’t give cooking lessons?” Claude asks and Danny just shrugs.

“Well, I could definitely make an exception,” Danny says, grinning.

Under the breakfast bar, Danny’s foot brushes up against Claude’s and Claude blushes again.

Who is he to turn down free cooking lessons and free food? Plus, he would jump at any opportunity to see Danny’s smile again.

\--

**Epilogue**

Danny starts a new series on his YouTube channel of him giving cooking lessons to his friends who struggle in the kitchen as much as he used to, starting with Claude. It has the highest amount of views of any of his videos. Claude claims it’s fully because he’s beautiful and entertaining, and not at all because he helped Caelan and Carson orchestrate a prank that ends with Danny’s face covered in flour halfway through the video.

“You could have easily edited that part out,” Claude says, stretching across the couch in Danny’s living room. He’s feeling sleepy, absolutely stuffed from the pesto and chicken Danny made for dinner.

“I’m willing to embarrass myself a little if it makes people laugh,” Danny says, wrapping his hand around Claude’s ankle as his socked feet plop into Danny’s lap.

“Then you’ll love what Caelan has planned for next week’s video,” Claude says.

“You’re a bad influence,” Danny says, tickling the arch of Claude’s foot and making him kick out and glare at Danny.

“I am not,” Claude huffs. “I’m a great influence. Who was it that showed Cam how to do that great backwards pass last weekend? Not you.”

“You’re a terrible influence off the ice,” Danny amends, but he’s smiling fondly. “The kids love you, though, God knows why.”

“I’m a delight, why wouldn’t they love me?” Claude asks and Danny rolls his eyes.

“You’re okay,” he says and Claude supposes that he can accept that.

Claude sits up, sitting cross-legged facing Danny. “Thanks for dinner,” Claude says more sincerely.

Danny smiles at him, soft and sweet. God, Claude’s still a sucker for Danny’s smile, even after months of this, of the two of them. “Always,” Danny says, leaning over to kiss Claude. It’s chaste and Claude would probably push for more if he didn’t know the boys were right downstairs and ready to come back up at any moment.

Claude lays back down, this time with his head in Danny’s lap. Danny cards his fingers through Claude’s curls, and it’s the absolute perfect end to the night. Claude supposes that one day, eventually, he should actually thank Isabelle for sending that video to him. He’s not exactly sure where he would be right now without it, but he can’t imagine it could possibly be better than being here with Danny’s soft hands in his hair.

Maybe Claude will even invite Isabelle to dinner one day to show just how thankful he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'll add a link to my Twitter/Tumblr after author reveals :)


End file.
